Of Gavels and Pointed Fingers
by Neko Ryou
Summary: DrabbleFic! 003. A certain acolyte has a plan up her sleeves to "attack" a certain masked prosecutor in court. Why does she have that mug in her hand? Oh dear...
1. The Truth Behind the Bandage

A/N: Hey there everyone(: This is a drabble I typed up a few months ago. I found it while exploring my xanga, so it's nothing too serious. When I read through it, I decided that, like a couple of other authors here, that I'll start a drabble-fic. Each chapter is a completely separate story unless noted otherwise. Expect more drabbles to come.

Disclaimer: I own not anything of the Phoenix Wright franchise. If I did, Charley would get his time in the spot-light, and if you don't remember who Charley is, Franziska shall whip you! -crack!-

I hope you get a smile after reading. (: (: (:

* * *

**The Truth Behind the Bandage.**

"You know," Phoenix Wright commented to his comrade Miles Edgeworth one day, "Don't you ever wonder what's under that bandage Detective Gumshoe has on his face all the time."

Edgeworth gave him his "why-the-hell-should-I-care" look.

"And I want to know because...?"

Phoenix shrugged.

"It's just that he's had that on for the past three years!" He waved his arms around wildly for added emphasis. "He might have some long-term disease or an oversized mole for all we know!"

Edgeworth's left eye twitched, then preceded to shake his head.

"Wright, your poorly-educated brain will never get you anywhere."

The spikey-haired man leaned in towards the frilly prosecutor's face and poked his nose.

"Objection! I've just about owned you every time in court with my smart skills."

Edgeworth smacked the man's head.

"Objection! Lady Luck pities the fools that are doomed later in life. Knowing you, I bet you'll end up as a piano-playing hobo with a magician daughter."

"Take That!"

Phoenix landed a karate kick on Edgeworth's jaw. Edgeworth made a fast recovery and started shooting razor sharp frills out of his sleeves. The blue-suited man countered the frills with his spiky hair. A battle of epic proportions ensued, making everyone within a mile radius of them to back away. One man, however, was stupid enough to go talk to the two men.

"Hey there, pals!" Gumshoe greeted, smiling his usual smile.

Phoenix and Edgeworth froze in the midst of their battle. Edgeworth was pinching his "enemy's" cheeks as hard as he could while Phoenix was attempting to spike-ify Edgeworth's slicked back hair.

Edgeworth let go of Phoenix's mug and calmly told Gumshoe, "Take off that bandage."

Gumshoe looked at the prosecutor's face in confusion.

"What bandage?"

"The one on your face."

"But why, pal?"

"Unless you don't want to see your next paycheck, Detective, I suggest you take that bandage off right now."

Phoenix, after rubbing his cheeks to get the feeling back in them, stood by Edgworth and curiously stared at the bandage. At long last, the mystery will finally be revealed.

Detective Gumshoe started to slowly peel off the bandage, increasing the suspense. Phoenix and Edgeworth stared intensely at Gumshoe's face, causing the victim to sweat bullets. Of course, anyone would be sweating bullets if they had the famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright and the more-so famous prosecuting attorney Miles Edgeworth looking at them wide-eyed.

They were so close to having this three-year mystery being finally revealed.

However, before Gumshoe could completely take it off, an alien spaceship whizzed by and beamed him up.

Phoenix and Edgeworth stood there, mouth agape, speechless.

"I-I-I-I OBJECT! T-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" Phoenix accusingly pointed at the now-leaving hovercraft. "It just can't… I mean… That was… it was… AUGH! A-a-a-a-a-ALIENS!!" And Phoenix was out like a light, just like that.

Edgeworth blinked rapidly before calmly sitting down on the ground. He then proceeded to faint as well.

_Meanwhile, on the spaceship...  
_

Gumshoe peeled off the bandage, revealing a bright blue button. He pressed it, causing his skin to come off. All that was left was a purple creature of sorts. He turned around and faced the other purple creatures in the spaceship, giving them all a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, pals! Boy, that sure was a close one."

**END(:**

* * *

I stand by my logic. Detective Dick Gumshoe is an ALIENNN. O.O -waggles fingers as eerie alien music plays in the background- So yeahh. I hope you liked. Reviews & Criticisms are much loved. Flames will be used for my bonfire.

NOTE: Be on the look-out for my soon to be up one-shot. It's mostly Ema Skye-centric, but it has KlavxEma goodness it. Check my profile for more info. I hope you guys will read it. (:


	2. The Woman Across the Courtroom

A/N: Remember in PW:T&T case 3-2? The one with Ron Delite and all that? At the end of either the first trial or the second trial, Maya channels Mia. This is where Godot was staring at her, going "..." when the judge tried talking to him. It inspired me to do this little drabble. Miego for everyone!! :3

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright I own not. If I did, Edgeworth would come back in GS5 and he & Phoenix would have an epic court battle. That and Charley will meet a she-plant so he wouldn't be lonely. x)

* * *

**The Woman Across the Courtroom.**

All he could do was stare. That woman before him... she was supposed to be dead. Yet there she was, clear as daylight, standing across the courtroom. Thoughts, emotions; they were dashing through the recesses of his mind.

He thought he would never see her again.

Entranced by her sudden appearance, he unknowingly stretched out his arm towards her figure, as if to perceive whether or not she was an illusion. The others in the room were observing the man as if he'd gone mad. There was a trial taking place. He was supposed to murder the defense's attack.

He wanted to know if she was real.

_Screw the court. _

He removed himself from his station and walked over to where she was. She looked at him with confusion at first.

"...K...Kitten...?"

Comprehension dawned on her face. Emotions raged through her warm brown eyes as she stared at the man before her. She dared to utter his name for the first time in years.

"M-Mr. Armando...?"

He enveloped her in a warming embrace, holding her close to him – afraid that she will disappear from his life once more.

No one in the room knew why he was doing this. This coffee aficionado with his strange metaphors… why was he embracing this woman whom, from their perspective, he should not care about? She should be a complete stranger to him.

Tears of joy formed, only concealed by that accursed mask of torment and misery.

He then chuckled.

"How many times have I told you, Kitten?" he murmured into her hair, stroking the fine, silky locks.

He let go of her and held her out in front of him. He looked at her face, a genuine smile evident on his own.

"Call me Diego."

And he kissed her.

**END(:**

* * *

omake: AFTERWARDS?

Mia: How come your hair is white now?  
Diego: It's because of the poison the other kitten put in my coffee, Kitten.  
Mia: And what's with the name "Godot"? It sounds really stupid.  
Diego: ... Kitten, your claws are really sharp. ToT  
Mia: And that mask! Don't people think you're a freak? I mean, you have white hair when you're not even in your mid-30's yet and you walk around with a mask on all the time!  
Diego: ...  
Diego: Go back to Heaven, Kitten. You're making me feel depressed. ToT  
Mia: I WANT MY OLD DEGGY-KINS BACK!!

x.X.x

I hope you guys like that bit of Miego-ness. I'm glad this pairing is canon. phwooot. x3 DRABBLENESS GALORE. GAORRR.  
Reviews & Criticisms are accepted. Flames will make Smokey the Bear sad.


	3. Milk Bomb Attack

A/N: Again, another "What if" scenario from PW:T&T case 3-2. During the second investigation day, Phoenix and Maya were talking to Dessie and Maya said how they should throw a mug of milk at Godot in court (or something along the lines). I just extended that idea...ish. I hope this drabble was funny. o.O

I thank **demonprosecutor**, **Midnight-Moonlight-Gal**,** Nikki Edogawa**,** Holly Unending**, **Chiyo and Osaka Fan**, and **Darkclaw1122** for reviewing so far. I give you all a mug of steaming hot coffee. (:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GOODNESS THAT IS PHOENIX WRIGHT OR APOLLO JUSTICE. If I did, I would steal Charley away to be mine. kukuku. 8D

* * *

**Milk Bomb Attack.**

The second day of Ron DeLite's trial was about to begin. The defendant was nervously sitting in his seat, his hair curls twisting on its own ever so often.

Prosecutor Godot stood firmly at his station, drinking his pre-trial mug of coffee. A smirk etched its way on the masked man as he look across the courtroom to the defense.

Phoenix (Trite) Wright was giving his usual "I'm-so-totally-screwed" look, with beads of sweat pouring like its a storm. Standing next to him was Maya Fey, all pumped and ready for action.

"Today's the day when Godot will get a taste of his own medicine!" Maya chimed cheerfully, giving a smile that made Phoenix only worry even more.

The judge sounded the gavel, signalling the start of the trial.

"Is the prosecution ready?"

Godot huffed.

"Does coffee taste good with milk and cream? No. Nothing can obscure the rich, dark goodness of coffee. To suggest such a thing is blasphemy. That's why coffee in its original form, black as the depths of hell, is much more satisfying."

The court was silent.

The judge merely blinked, mouth agape, at the masked prosecutor, once again not understanding his coffee metaphors. Coughing slightly, he turned to the defense attorney.

"Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix grimly nodded, unlike Maya who shot two fists into the air and shouted a cheerful "Yes!"

x.X.x.X.x

The trial was coming to a close. Luke Atmey, it turned out, was not MasqueDeMask, but in fact, a murderer.

The judge raised his gavel.

"I hereby proclaim the victim... NOT GUILTY."

Confetti mysteriously fell out of nowhere.

A surge of relief enveloped Phoenix. Godot was looking rather distraught.

Maya nudged Phoenix's arm.

"Eh, what is it Maya?"

Maya gave the defense attorney a demonic grin.

Phoenix started to worry.

The spirit medium whipped out a mug of milk goodness.

"Time for operation Milk Bomb!"

She got into throwing position.

"W-w-wait! MAYA!"

But it was too late.

The whole court was silent as it watched the lone mug of milk being lobbed towards the prosecutor's station. It was almost as if everything was in slow-motion.

Phoenix was in the motion to bring his hand to his face.

Maya was slowly jumping up and down.

The judge was blinking at the randomness.

And Godot, oh poor Godot.

Speed resumed to its normality.

Godot was now personally acquainted with the mug of milk, dripping of the white liquid.

"HAH!" Maya shouted, pointing an Objection finger at the prosectuor.

"The Defense hereby evokes its right to do unto others as others do unto you! Milk Bomb Attack!!"

Phoenix wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

A gavel sounded.

"Claim sustained," said the judge, still staring at the drenched prosecutor.

The corner of Godot's lip slightly twitch upward, and he looked at Phoenix.

"Is this your idea of revenge, Trite?"

"W-what? It wasn't my idea! It was all her!" He pointed at Maya.

"Tsk tsk, Trite. You can't go around blaming beautiful girls for your problems."

"Hee hee," giggled Maya, sticking a tongue out at the spiky-haired defense attorney. "I'm a beautiful girl."

"God, if you're up there," Phoenix muttered, "Just shoot me now."

_SEVEN YEARS LATER…  
_

Apollo was sitting on the couch at the Wright's Anything Agency, watching some of Phoenix's old trial videos with Trucy and the said man. He was shocked speechless.

"... Wow, Mr. Wright..."

The feelings from seven years ago swamped the piano-playing man as he face-palmed.

"Isn't Daddy awesome? He sure knew how to end things with a bang!"

Trucy patted Phoenix's back approvingly.

"Man the courts sure were lax back then. I mean, there were those videos with that blue-haired prosecutor with the whip. How could the judge let that kind of prosecutor in the court? Then this coffee-maniac throwing coffee at you. It's like he's a sexual predator and wanted to lick it off you or something. And those trials with Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, with all its subliminal messages..." Apollo went on, giving his comments to almost every trial Phoenix underwent.

"God, if you're up there," Phoenix muttered as he pulled down his beanie to cover his eyes," ... Just shoot me now."

**END(:**

* * *

Jahh, the past comes to haunt him. I won't be posting a drabble for tomorrow because I'll be studying for my Spanish final that'll be tomorrow evening. :D Reviews & Critics are much loved. Flames will be sent to my Daddy-kins who will use them for his barbeques.

I decided that I'll take requests for a drabble of sorts. Give me an idea and I'll try to comply to your wishes, jahh? :)


End file.
